Once A Friend, Always A Friend
by MirokuSangoForever
Summary: Miroku and Sango have been friends since they were 8. Can they withstand the test of getting older and the test of their love for one another?


**Once a Friend, Always a Friend**

**A Miroku and Sango Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**The Story**

Sango was only eight the first time she met Miroku. From then on they were friends. They grew up together. Now, they are 14 and Sango is already and advanced Demon Slayer and Miroku is no ordinary monk. A monk and a demon slayer. An odd choosing for friends, but they didn't care. They were friends and that's all that mattered to them. Miroku developed feeling for Sango over the years, but he rarely showed it. But Sango on the other hand, longed for another. The boy Sango loved, Miroku had known throughout his childhood, but Sango met him only four years before.

It seemed to Miroku, that he could still win Sango's heart. He tried and tried, but he could not change her heart's course. They boy Sango loved had broken her heart time and time again, which left her sad and depressed. But Miroku, as time went on, was only able to get into a small piece of her shattered heart. Sango wouldn't let him in. She didn't want it to be broken again and have to start over. Mending it again. Her friends did not understand why she wouldn't move on. They told her time after time to move on, but she refused. She wasn't able to move on. She knew what could be and, while her mind tried to move on, her heart wouldn't let it. It wouldn't allow itself to forgive and forget. Miroku wanted to help her so much, but he didn't know how. He couldn't get to her. He wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't. So he decided to talk to her about it.

"Sango…" He said when they were finally by themselves. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure Miroku." Sango replied.

"It's about…well, about…" he stammered.

"About what?"

"Never mind…" he said, and then ran out of the room.

"_That's strange." Sango thought. "Oh well."_

Once outside, Miroku thought _"I couldn't do it! I just couldn't do it!"_

**Chapter 2**

**Miroku, Now or Never**

Sango went back into the school and opened the door to the gym. She went inside, but before she even closed the door, somebody ran into her and knocked her to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her. He reached out his hand and helped her up.

"Sorry, football can be a ruff game I guess." He said.

"It's alright." Sango replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and they both blushed.

Meanwhile, Miroku had gone to lunch. He sat there, thinking. He was still lost in thought when someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Sango…" He said.

"Hey Miroku!" she replied delightedly as she sat down. "Guess what?"

"What?" he questioned back.

"I ran into Inuyasha in the gym, literally!"

Miroku gave a confused look.

"He ran into me when I walked it. They were playing football."

"Oh!" Miroku replied. "So?"

"He asked me to go to Homecoming with him! And I said yes!" she squealed.

Miroku's heart sank. He was planning on asking Sango to go to Homecoming himself.

"I have to go Sango. Bye." He said abruptly. Then he got up and threw away his lunch, then walked out the door.

_That's it! I can't take it anymore! Why does she even like that no good show off!" Miroku thought. _

**Chapter 3**

**Dilemma in the Forest**

Miroku continued down the hall. Sango caught up with him before he left.

"Miroku…what's wrong?" She questioned.

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" Miroku rudely responded to her question. "You and him, that's what's wrong!"

"Miroku...were you going to…ask me to go with you?"

"Yes! And now I can't!"

"But...why? Why would you like a girl like me?"

"You're smart, funny, pretty, and a damn good demon slayer!"

"No. I'm not what you think I am. I am so much weaker!"

"What…what do you mean Sango?"

"I can never win at anything and I can't ask my friends for help because I can't lay my burdens on them. It's just not right. I am alone, I always have been. I need to think. I'm going into the forest. Please, don't follow me Miroku."

She ran off, into the forest. Miroku saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Sango! No! Wait! The forest is dangerous!" He shouted. _"I have to stop her! But she's so stubborn! Wait…she doesn't have her weapon with her! A demon could kill her! No…I have to save her!" He thought, then ran after her._

Sango sat down to think. She wasn't there five minutes until a demon appeared. She saw him, and realized that she didn't have her weapon, but it was too late, the demon had spotted her. She tried to run, but he was to fast. He slashed her back with his sharp claws. The wound was deep. But he wasn't done. He hit her so hard that it sent her flying into a tree. This caused her to fall unconscious. A figure came out of the forest a killed the demon quickly because of the element of surprise. Then, he ran over to Sango. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at the face of the boy that was holding her.

"Miroku? Is that you?" She whispered before losing consciousness again.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up Sango!" He shouted. "Please wake up!"

**Chapter 4**

**Heart Break**

When Sango finally woke up, she was still in the forest. Had she dreamed everything?

"So you're finally awake? Thank God!" A voice came.

"Miroku?" she whispered.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why…why are you here?"

"For you, what else?"

She smiled faintly, and then fell unconscious again.

A few days later, Sango was back on her feet. She was walking to her next class when she saw Inuyasha in the hall. She was about to go say hi to him when another girl walked up and he kissed her. She was devastated. He was her date! She ran off, crying. Miroku found her sitting against a tree outside. Having seen the whole thing, he whispered:

"Sango…"

She didn't answer.

"C'mon Sango. This isn't you."

She turned away. She was too heartbroken to speak.

**Chapter 5**

**Past, Present, Future**

Sango eventually got over Inuyasha, but in her secret heart, she still longer to be with him. Homecoming was a week away when Miroku finally gathered up the courage to ask Sango to go with him. She waited a few days before giving him her answer.

"Yes, but only as friends."

He could live with this. They went together and had a blast. They ended up together throughout high school, then went their separate ways. They met up a few years later and stayed friends. Miroku married a girl from a different village. While, surprisingly, Sango and Inuyasha ended up married. They all live happy, healthy, and prosperous lives. Sango and Miroku kept in touch until Sango died of a wound though her torso at age 49. She went down they was she grew up, fighting demons. Miroku lived to be 74 and dies peacefully in his sleep. Now, they could be together in heaven. Forever.


End file.
